Dear Journal
by Moonlight Walker
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Daughter starts Hogwarts and journals her way through her first year.
1. 1 September 1999

1 September 1999

Dear Journal,

It was the best of times it was the worst of times, or something like that. At least that's what the famous author says. Whatever his name was. After the battle of Hogwarts was over it was time to rebuild the school and people were having a difficult time doing so. There was a difference in opinion. Some people wanted to just restore it to it's formal glory, and some people wanted to redesign the building with new updated features. Either way 11 year olds, at least one like myself, don't really care about architecture. As long as there's a bed to sleep on, food to eat, and the roof doesn't leak I'm cool. Although I have to admit the train ride in on the Hogwarts Express was very impressive. The countryside was beautiful. Although I don't appreciate the shrunken heads playing guards that were everywhere on the train cars. I just wanted to get out and stretch my legs. I didn't need to be cursed at in different languages. But I guess that there's a reason for it all. My mom says that I just need to be patient with this whole process, because apparently the battle did a number on people's moral. Anyway I'm rambling. I need to go for now. There's a lame hat that's been brought out and its talking to everyone.

-Imogen Shacklebolt

Dear Journal,

It's me again... obviously. Anyway that lame hat sorted all of us into houses. One by one Headmistress McGonagall called our names and the hate told us were we ought to be. It sorted me into Hufflepuff! How cool?! Yellow and black aren't really my colors, but I guess they will grow on me as time goes on. At least my common room is right by the kitchens!!! Late night study snacking here I come! I'm very excited about this school year honestly. There's word going around the school that the Potions Master (Professor Slughorn) also fought in the battle of Hogwarts. I hear that he's the best of the best at potions. Well I think its time for me to get some sleep. I have my first charms class tomorrow, and I will need some sleep if I'm to hope that I won't blow something up. I'm glad that mom suggested I start writing in my journal everyday. So far I hope it will help me make sense of everything. Mom says that with Dad being so high up in the ministry now that his attentions are busy elsewhere. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. It's been a long day. Goodnight

-Imogen Shacklebolt


	2. 2 September 1999

Dear Journal,2 September 1999

It's me again! I made a new friend! Already!! I'm so excited! Her name is Hermione Granger! She fought right next to Harry Potter and is finishing up her last year here. I know that she helped dad fight off Lord Voldemort as well. I've heard so many things about her. But to meet her is just so cool! I was studying in the Library and I saw her there just sitting in one of those oversized arm chairs. So I went up and talked to her. And she didn't disregard me. So many of the older students don't like to talk to first years and they just ignore us. But we sat and talked and she told me what the war was like. She told me that she wasn't scared at all up against Voldemort. I just think this is so cool! I shall not sleep a wink.

I think that even though its only been a day, I am getting settled in nicely. Only time will tell for sure. But at least my house mates seem fun. They are quiet, but nice. There was a meet and great earlier tonight where we all hung out in our PJs and shared a bit about ourselves. Of course I talked about the pups and how I miss them. It just sucks you can't bring a dog to Hogwarts. Why a cat, and not a dog?!

I didn't talk to mom today. I didn't get an owl from her or dad. I just hope that they don't get so wrapped up in their own stuff that they forget to check on me. I know that dad is wrapped up with so many thing at the Ministry that it keeps him very busy. But he could at least check on me and see how I am settling in. I get it, he helped save the Wizarding World; but you cant just forget about your family.

But now I'm tired. I need to get some shut eye.

-Imogen Shacklebolt


End file.
